


Karl Urban Drabbles & imagines

by cinleexx22



Series: Karl Urban Drabbles & Imagines [7]
Category: Karl Urban - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinleexx22/pseuds/cinleexx22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine - Karl getting questioned about you in an interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karl Urban Drabbles & imagines

“So Karl, tell us, is there a special lady in your life?”   
“yeah, there is, she’s amazing, smart, funny, just perfect”


End file.
